shinobidofandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen
Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (忍道2 散華 Shinobido 2: Sange ''lit. "Way of the Ninja 2: Scattered Petals"'), is the second portable entry in Shinobido series. It was developed by Acquire and Published by Spike in Japan in 2011 and Namco Bandai Games in North America, Europe and Australia in 2012 for PlayStation Vita. The game features new stealth mechanics and tools, a more dynamic narrative and new leading character: Zen. Storyline Set six months after the events of the previous game, Shinobido 2 sees the once peaceful region of Utakata in the grip of a vicious civil war. Players step into the shoes of Zen, betrayed by his companions and left fatally wounded. For the full storyline see Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen/Storyline. Characters '''New Characters *[[zen|'Zen']]: 'The protagonist. A young ninja of the Fuka clan who was betrayed by his childhood friend Shu and left for dead. Zen sets off on a quest for revenge. *[[Kaede|'Kaede]]: Second playable character. A reflection of Zen's deceased lover created by the magic of the Gongen Mirror. She doesn't have memories of her past but is deeply devoted to Zen. *[[Shu|'Shu']]:' Main Antagonist. Razed his home village and murdered San in front of Zen. He has made the retrieval of the eight Tenma Mirrors his mission, his motives are a mystery. *[[Nagi|'Nagi]]:' Shu's right-hand woman. Aided Shu in the extermination of the Fuka and murder of San. She is searching for the Tenma Mirrors on his behalf and antagonizes Zen for it. *[[Kazama Torasaburo Hisahide|'Kazama Torasaburo Hisahide]]:' New daimyo of Fudo. Defected from the House of Ichijo and conquered Akame's territory with the intent of becoming the new ruler of Utakata. *[[Kihan|'Kihan]]:''' New Head Priestess of Amurita. Took leadership of the sect after the apparent murder of Sadame at the hands of Ichijo. *Sakuya:' Daughter of Hojo Ujiyasu. Was kidnapped by Shu and delivered to Kazama as a hostage with the intent of provoking her family into war against Ichijo. '''Returning Characters' * [[Zaji|'Zaji']]:' Current leader of the Asuka ninja. Found Zen by the riverbank after the destruction of the Fuka and brought him to the Asuka Village. Acts as a mentor and ally to Zen and Kaede. * [[Usuba|'Usuba]]:' Master of the Mosu ninja. Returns to Ukataka once war burns again. Wants to collect the Tenma Mirrors for herself and is one of the most frequent enemies of Zen. * [[Uzumushi|'Uzumushi]]:' Master of the Kenobi ninja. Returns to Ukataka once war burns again. Wants to collect the Tenma mirrors for himself. Is now accompained by a dog named after his dead friend. * [[Nobuteru Ichijo|'Nobuteru Ichijo]]: 'Daimyo of Utakata. Is in a stalemate between Kazama and Kihan for the position of daimyo. * [[Kagetora Akame|'Kagetora Akame]]:' Fallen daimyo of Fudo. Was usurped by Kazama and lost his power. Now commands the Barbarians and intends to collect the Tenma Mirrors to realize his dream of conquest. * 'Goh and Kinu: Previous player characters and ninjas of the Asuka Clan. Currently on a mission in foreign lands. Only appear during a cutscene in a special mission. Game Information New Features Zankoku Besides the usual stealth kills the player can perform upon unsuspecting enemies, this game also presents the Zankoku: A special move that allows the player to perform stealth kills from a distance and target multiple enemies at the same time. Progressing through the story unlocks new techniques and incresing the Zankoku skill allows to target larger enemies and greated groups. Fukurou A new tool introduced in this game. It allows the player to glide upon the skies. To use it the player has to jump from a height. It can be canceled in mid-air and if sufficiently close to an enemy one can perform stealth kills. Skill Progression Completing missions now awards the player with experience points, the amount depending on the performance on said mission. Sufficient experience will make the player level up and use points to increase their attributes. After unlocking Kaede she will have her own level stat different from Zen, only skin models share the level of the player characters. Network Jar Players can use the online feature to create more items via alchemy. If various players put items in the Network Jar they can be extracter for a bigger number of said item. For this to work the item in question has to be replaced after a succesful extraction. Trophies Advancing in the game and reaching certain milestones now rewards the player with trophies and points in their PlayStation Network account. Downloadable Content A whole new story, Mirror Spirits, is available for DLC purchase. Levels and items obtained during the main game are transferred into this chapter. Media Screenshots Shinobido2RevengeofZen.jpg|Box Art See more Screenshots Trailers See more Videos External Links *Shinobido2.com *Namcobandaigames.com/Shinobido2 *Acquire.co.jp/Ninja2 Category:Games